<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meltdown by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565449">Meltdown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr ficlet that I'm posting on here</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mello | Mihael Keehl/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meltdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mello trying to help autistic SO with a meltdown</p>
<hr/>
<p>I’m on the floor in front of the sink in the kitchen rocking myself back and forth crying, and I have my hands tangled in my hair pulling it, because I’m trying to calm down and I'm having a meltdown because it's all too much for me to handle right now and my brain is wanting to make me throw a tantrum, but I'm trying not to. It's smoky in the kitchen because something burnt in the oven.</p>
<p>I hear the front door open and then footsteps. I can tell that it's Mello because he kind of stomps when he's irritated with something stupid that some Mafia underling has done.</p>
<p>"Hey y/n, what's burning?"<br/>I don't answer except for trying to cry quieter, and I hear Mello walking into the kitchen.<br/>"What's wrong babe?"<br/>"I-I-I burned dinner. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but I forgot that I put the chicken in the oven and I didn't set a timer so it ended up burning…"<br/>"It's okay, you're not hurt are you?" Mello asked<br/>I shake my head quickly, "No, but I ruined dinner…"<br/>"It's fine, we can get some takeout, all I care about is that you're alright."<br/>"And beating Near?" I tease.<br/>Mello smiles, "Yeah, and beating Near."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I posted this on my Tumblr, and a friend suggested that I post it on here as well. I'm mellosgirl on tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>